


But If You Close Your Eyes

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e21 The Fox and The Wolf, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all?</p>
<p>Immediately post-episode The Fox and the Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But If You Close Your Eyes

_But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_  
 _And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before?_  
 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
 _How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
 _-Pompeii, Bastille_

"Hi, Dad."

If he dared to close his eyes, he could almost believe it was (entirely) his boy in front of him. It was his body but… But. He'd never seen his Stiles move quite like that, have quite that expression. Even his voice wasn't totally _right_.

He hoped to God his son was still in there somewhere.  He hoped Stiles was unaware of everything that had been happening.  (He had a terrible feeling he wasn't, but still clung to that shred of hope anyway.) This wasn't like a TV show or a movie; he couldn't catch a faint look in his eye to prove Stiles was still in there fighting. There was no secret exchange that could make him exhale a little and know that maybe, _maybe_ this would actually turn out okay. 

If this didn't work... He didn't have a Plan B. Not one that wasn't just hugging the hell out of him.  (Sort of literally.)  Just not letting go until the ...thing gave up and gave him Stiles back.  It wasn't much of a plan b. It was the best he had.

_(Oh where do we begin, the rubble or our sins?)_


End file.
